<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humanly Demonic by sarushi_art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650475">Humanly Demonic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarushi_art/pseuds/sarushi_art'>sarushi_art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Archer Kageyama Tobio, Battle, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark Magic, Death, Demon Hunters, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Miya Atsumu, Demon Miya Osamu, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, Human, Hunter - Freeform, Injury, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Magician Kenma Kozume, Magician Sakusa Kiyoomi, Swordfighting, War, White Magic, demon king, kingdom - Freeform, power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarushi_art/pseuds/sarushi_art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship that breaks down every barrier.<br/>But can a human and a demon be friends?</p><p>“You absolutely mustn’t show your true nature to strangers, especially humans. They would try to kill you, just because you are different from them. As soon as you meet a human, hide and don't be seen for any reason. Promise me, Tooru.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This story is inspired by a real AU from Haikyuu: the Haikyuu Final Quest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Iwaizumi Hajime was a lively child. He loved climbing trees and there was no wood he hadn't explored. He loved adventures and chasing insects.</p><p>One day, while he was following a beetle, a colorful butterfly appeared in front of his eyes, capturing his attention. He lost interest in the beetle, and began to chase the butterfly.</p><p>"Stop!" he shouted at the insect, losing patience.</p><p>Suddenly he fell to the ground, unaware of what had just happened. He rubbed his head and then realized that, in front of him, another child was staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Who are you?" Hajime asked, getting up, not taking his eyes off the boy.</p><p>"Tooru…Oikawa" he replied uncertainly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," said Hajime smiling.</p><p> Tooru seemed to remain with his mouth open, his gaze fixed on Iwaizumi, as if he were some strange being.</p><p>"I was chasing that butterfly," explained the boy, indicating the insect that was now resting on a leaf.</p><p>Tooru turned in the direction indicated, then returned to stare at the other.</p><p>"There are so many around here," he said, drawing Iwaizumi's attention.</p><p>"Really? I've never seen them so colorful though"</p><p>"Come. I'll show you a place” said Oikawa, starting to walk the paths.</p><p>Iwaizumi, without the slightest doubt, followed him. His sense of adventure was stronger than the distrust he had to have for strangers.</p><p>After a while, they arrived in an open field, with a small lake and a few trees around it. Myriads of colorful butterflies flew here and there, surrounding the two children. Hajime, surprised, smiled at the sight of many butterflies and began to run, picking up a few with the net in his hand.</p><p>"Look how many I got!" he exclaimed, approaching Tooru to show them.</p><p>"Can you free them now?" said Oikawa, smiling slightly.</p><p>"Free them? I wanted to take some home," Iwaizumi replied, looking confused.</p><p>"I understand…but don't you think they'll suffer? Their home is here" Tooru said, looking down.</p><p>Iwaizumi could not understand it. They were just butterflies, it couldn't be a crime to bring some of them home. Oikawa's gaze, however, made him feel guilty.</p><p>"Okay" he said, releasing them and watching them fly away, far away.</p><p>Oikawa looked at him in surprise: of course, he never expected Iwaizumi to listen to him. Hajime started walking in the vast lawn, followed by Tooru.</p><p>"Do you come here every day to catch insects?" Oikawa said after Iwaizumi told him his story.</p><p>"Yes, I like to explore. And you?"</p><p>Oikawa smiled and replied: "I live here"</p><p>"Don’t joke! Nobody lives in the woods!" Hajime exclaimed, laughing.</p><p>Noticing that Oikawa was just smiling, he stopped, turning to look at him in the eye.</p><p>"Oi…what are these?" Hajime asked suddenly, putting one hand on the other's head, pointing at it.</p><p>Small horns sprouted from Oikawa's head, mingling with his wavy chocolate brown hair.</p><p>"N-nothing," Tooru said, moving slightly away from the boy.</p><p>A beetle suddenly passed in front of them, attracting the attention of Hajime who immediately ran after it.</p><p>"See you tomorrow!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, turning for a moment, smiling at him, before returning to chase the insect.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi met every day now. They played together, explored new places, climbed trees, unaware of the dangers.</p><p>"What’s this?" Oikawa asked, looking at the small object that Hajime had given him.</p><p>"It’s a spinning top. If you turn it…" Hajime explained, but a sudden whine from Tooru made him shut up.</p><p>"Aaah! It’s alive!" Oikawa exclaimed, while the top kept spinning until it stopped.</p><p>Hajime looked at the other in surprise, then burst out laughing. That boy was so funny. Suddenly, Iwaizumi's gaze settled on an abandoned building in the distance. His sense of adventure left him no other choice: he absolutely had to explore that place. When he stood up, Oikawa stared at him in confusion.</p><p>"Let's go and see" said Hajime, starting to run.</p><p>Tooru followed him perplexed, asking for explanations along the way. When they arrived on the scene, Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to enter.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, I don't think it's a good idea!" Tooru exclaimed, following him as he looked around.</p><p>"Shh!" said Iwaizumi.</p><p>The building was full of dust and cobwebs, which Tooru hated. Oikawa loved the light, the flowers, but that place was so dark that it made him shiver. Hajime didn’t seem to listen to Tooru's complaints: he was too focused on exploring the rooms and the various places of the building to pay attention to him.</p><p>Suddenly he heard a scream, it sounded like a familiar voice.</p><p>"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, realizing that he had lost him.</p><p>He started looking for him everywhere, continuing to call him, until he found him curled up under a table.</p><p>"Hajime!" Oikawa exclaimed, as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>"What happened?" the other asked approaching him, worried.</p><p>Tooru reached out to indicate a huge cockroach a few steps away. Iwaizumi, incredulous, turned to the boy, glaring at him.</p><p>"Is that why you screamed like a sissy?! You made me feel an heartattack, damn it!" Hajime exclaimed, standing up, crossing his arms in indignation.</p><p>“I-It's not just for that! I was afraid of losing you forever, Iwa-chan…" Oikawa said, starting to cry.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him in surprise, lowering his arms to his sides.</p><p>"I couldn't find you and-and…and I thought Iwa-chan had gone without me…" Oikawa said between sobs, trying to stop the tears.</p><p>Hajime smiled and walked over to him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“I won't go anywhere without you, Tooru. I’ll never leave you behind” he said, as Oikawa tried to calm down.</p><p>Once out of the building, on the way home, Iwaizumi looked at his friend and then asked him: "What happened to the things you had on the top of your head?"</p><p>He was referring to the small horns of Tooru he had seen during their first meeting.</p><p>“It was two twigs that had ended up in my head. I had fallen to the ground and I didn't notice," said Oikawa, hoping that that explanation would be enough.</p><p>And for Iwaizumi it was enough, since he no longer asked for anything and started chasing various insects to catch them. As Oikawa watched him, a few words kept coming back to him.</p><p>
  <em>“You absolutely mustn’t show your true nature to strangers, especially humans. They would try to kill you, just because you are different from them. As soon as you meet a human, hide and don't be seen for any reason. Promise me, Tooru”</em>
</p><p>Oikawa hadn’t hidden, hadn’t run away and Iwaizumi had managed to see his true nature, even if only for a moment. Nothing had happened to him. Iwaizumi hadn't killed him and he was still alive.</p><p>Tooru began to think that his father's words were not so true after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demonkawa is not alone...or maybe, he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tooru! Stop!"</p><p>A boy taller than him, with small horns sticking out of his black hair, continued to chase after him, in vain.</p><p>"Stop it now, Oikawa!" he exclaimed, making him stop.</p><p>Tooru turned to his friend with a grin painted on his face.</p><p>"You are too slow, Kuroo-chan!" he said, smiling radiantly.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa had grown up together. They trusted each other blindly and looked very much alike. Both were stubborn, they loved making fun of others and joking. They knew no limits.</p><p>Tooru, however, had not yet told him about Hajime. He feared that if he did, Kuroo would run to his father and never see Hajime again. Never again. This was the thing that frightened him most.</p><p>"Oikawa?" Kuroo said, bringing him back to reality.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a rustle. Both turned and hid behind a bush, hoping not to be seen. They were able to catch a glimpse of a child who held a net in one hand and a small bag in the other. He was serious enough as he walked, but Oikawa could swear he saw Iwaizumi smile for a moment.</p><p>"Iwa-chan!" Tooru exclaimed, jumping out of his hiding place and forgetting Kuroo.</p><p>When he noticed what he had just done, he turned pale. Kuroo, in fact, had not moved and was staring at him with a shocked expression.</p><p>"Tooru?" said Iwaizumi, approaching him.</p><p>Oikawa didn't know what to do. Running away would confuse Hajime and, undoubtedly, Kuroo would tell his father everything. It was the end.</p><p>"I-Iwa-chan…why are you here?" Tooru asked, keeping an eye on Kuroo who continued to stare at him with an increasingly surprised expression.</p><p>"What do you mean, I meet you here every day," said Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em>Always so frank and sincere, Iwa-chan…</em>
</p><p>"Rather, hold on," said Hajime, holding out the bag he was holding.</p><p>"What's this?" Oikawa asked as he opened it.</p><p>Inside it was some bread with an inviting smell.</p><p>"It's milkbread, I thought that…" Iwaizumi said but stopped when he noticed that Tooru was devouring them.</p><p>"They are very good! I've never eaten anything better than this!" Oikawa exclaimed joyfully, smiling at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi snorted, smiling back. When Tooru looked up to stare at the bush where Kuroo was hiding, he was gone.</p><p>"Oh no…" Oikawa whispered, dropping a piece of milk bread into the bag.</p><p>"What's up?" Iwaizumi asked, confused.</p><p>"I have to go," said Oikawa, running away.</p><p>“Oi…!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, trying to stop him, and then picking up the bag of milkbread that had fallen from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kuroo…tell me you didn't. Tell me you haven't told anyone anything. Tell me that…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How could you?!" a man shouted, slapping him.</p><p>Oikawa clenched his fists, keeping his eyes down. Kuroo, also with his head down, stood behind the man.</p><p>“I've always told you to stay away from humans! How many times do you want me to repeat it before they kill you?!" his father exclaimed, furious.</p><p>“They won't kill me! They are different, dad, they’re good. You haven't seen them…Kuroo, tell him too!" Oikawa tried to explain by looking at his friend who continued to be silent, but was interrupted.</p><p>“I've seen too many! I forbid you to leave the castle" said the father resolutely.</p><p>Kuroo looked up, looking at the man and then Oikawa, with a worried expression. He felt guilty.</p><p>"No! You can’t do this! Please, Hajime is…" Tooru said on the verge of tears, but his father no longer wanted to listen to him.</p><p>Oikawa was locked in his rooms with guards on the door. Tooru curled up on the ground, head on knees, crying. He would never see Hajime again, he would never play with him again. No…he couldn't allow it. Nobody could deny him his freedom.</p><p>He got up and headed for the window, opening it. His room was far too high to jump down. Nobody knew, however, that he was capable of flying. Oikawa had inherited his father's rare ability and kept it hidden because it could come in handy at times like these.</p><p>He vanished into the sunset, leaving a black trail behind him.</p><p>Tooru wasn't sure where he was going. He had only escaped from the castle because he didn't like being locked up. He hated being locked up. He loved freedom more than anything else and would not allow anyone, not even his father, to take it away from him.</p><p>Now he was wandering through the woods, those same woods where he had met Iwaizumi. He didn't know why he was continuing to cry. The tears didn't know how to stop.</p><p>He put a hand to his face to wipe them up when he heard the sudden sound of footsteps. He hid behind a bush, hiding his true nature. He noticed a fairly old man, with white hair and serious eyes.</p><p>He would have willingly left his hiding place pretending to be a child who had lost his way home, if only that man hadn't had a crossbow, daggers and countless arrows behind his back, ready to be fired. He was a demon hunter.</p><p>He wouldn't have killed him, Tooru was sure of it. The humans were kind, quite the opposite of how his father had always described them. He could never have known it if he hadn't met Hajime. After all, Iwaizumi had seen him in his true nature and hadn't blinked once. Humans were good.</p><p>The old man began to approach in his direction, pointing the bow towards the bush where Oikawa was hidden.</p><p>
  <em>He won't kill me.</em>
</p><p>Fortunately, the man heard a noise from the opposite side and moved away in that direction, disappearing from his sight. Oikawa took a sigh of relief. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. Although he was convinced that humans were good, that old man didn’t seem like that. Something in his gaze chilled him, immobilizing him, giving him pure terror. Even the tears had stopped halfway. He felt something touch his shoulder and he spun around, startled.</p><p>"I-Iwa-chan?" Tooru exclaimed, while Hajime stared at him perplexed.</p><p>Oikawa didn't think twice and hugged him, starting to sob.</p><p>"Oikawa…?" said Iwaizumi, confused and surprised, patting him on the back.</p><p>"I'm so afraid, Iwa-chan," he said, continuing to cry.</p><p>"Tooru" Iwaizumi broke away from him, looking him in the eye.</p><p>Oikawa's chocolate and bright eyes were red with tears.</p><p>"I'm afraid Iwa-chan, I'm afraid…I'm…" Tooru kept muttering.</p><p>
  <em>I'm afraid of losing you, Iwa-chan. I'm afraid of never seeing you again. I'm afraid I won't find you. I'm afraid of humans. I'm scared.</em>
</p><p>He wanted to tell him this. But the hiccups got the better of him.</p><p>"I will protect you, you’ll never have to be afraid," said Iwaizumi seriously, while Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>Hajime smiled at him, a pure and sincere smile, and Oikawa admired him, cheered.</p><p>"Rather, Iwa-chan, what are you doing in the woods at this hour?" Tooru asked staring at his friend, perplexed.</p><p>Iwaizumi usually went home a couple of hours before sunset. Instead, he was there with him, while the sun was about to set completely.</p><p>"You lost these," said Hajime, handing him the bag with the milkbread he had given him that morning.</p><p>Oikawa took it, surprised, staring at his friend.</p><p>“Have you been looking for me all this time? Just to give me these?" he asked, amazed.</p><p>"No, well…I didn't know what to do with it, and you like it so much…I didn't want it to be wasted" Iwaizumi tried to explain, looking away.</p><p>"You are a true friend, Iwa-chan" said Oikawa, smiling.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a slight twinge in the head. It was a reminder. Each demon could recall another, sending him a physical signal.</p><p>The sharp pain in the head was Kuroo’s signal. Oikawa ignored it; he didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. He had betrayed him, and now he had to pay the consequences.</p><p>While laughing with Iwaizumi, he felt another twinge, this time in the chest. His eyes widened, worried.</p><p>"Tooru, what's going on?" Hajime asked, noticing his gaze.</p><p>"I have to go, Iwa-chan" said Oikawa, smiling and running away.</p><p>Iwaizumi watched him as he left, perplexed. A strange and negative sensation pervaded his body.</p><p>As he ran, the twinge in his chest became sharper. It was his mother's signal: she was calling him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Demon King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything has changed. But have Iwaizumi and Oikawa too?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my fic! I know it may be a bit boring at first, but the action and angst have yet to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight shone like never before that day, the city was enchanting. What made it all the more magical was the woods. That forest that had never failed to impress Hajime, even after 15 years.</p><p>Iwaizumi had become taller, more handsome and certainly more mature and responsible than when he went hunting for insects when he was only 7 years old. He had never stopped loving nature and that wood in which he had left so many memories.</p><p>But Hajime was now 22, and he was a demon hunter.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, damn it, move!" Oikawa shouted to a door, then went downstairs.</p><p>His beautiful palace was illuminated by a natural light that derived from the enormous power of Oikawa. The corridors were decorated with countless plants and flowers of all kinds.</p><p>"Tooru" someone called, making him turn around.</p><p>His mother smiled at him as he slowly descended the stairs. Oikawa waited for her, until she handed him a small red pendant.</p><p>"You forgot this, son" she said.</p><p>Oikawa snorted, refusing the pendant and saying: “I don't need it. Nobody can touch me "</p><p>The pendant served, in fact, to protect it from any hunters who had the innate power to kill demons.</p><p>"Don't be stubborn, Tooru…" the woman said, praying to him.</p><p>"Don't worry, I can take care of myself" Oikawa replied, reassuring her.</p><p>Kuroo joined them, nodding to the woman.</p><p>“Give it to him, rather. He needs it," Tooru said, smiling, turning his back to them.</p><p>Kuroo followed him, friendly arguing with him.</p><p>"Why did you do that? You know you're all that's left to her" said Kuroo, becoming serious again.</p><p>"I know" Oikawa simply replied, smiling, staring into space.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The twinge in his chest became sharper. It was his mother's signal: she was calling him. When Oikawa arrived at the palace, the scene in front of him was revolting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father lay helplessly on the ground with an arrow stuck in his chest. His mother cried as tears fell to the ground, mixing with the pool of blood. Kuroo approached him, looking at him with a pained expression, while the sobs didn’t let him speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tooru managed to find the strength to take a step, then collapse on the ground, destroyed. The pain took over and he began to scream, torn, furious against his father and those who had taken him away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After his father’s death, Oikawa had become the King of demons. At just 7 years of age he had been called to fill the role he was entitled to, with the help and advice of his mother, of course.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the age of 16, Tooru had full powers and was able to decide for himself. He promised in front of everyone, but above all to himself, to exterminate the humans who had ruined his childhood, forcing him to reign instead of enjoying the most beautiful and carefree years of his life, living without a father figure, leaving his people without a guide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All he knew was that the same old man he had seen in the woods that day was his father's killer. They were both dead in the clash and Oikawa couldn’t take revenge on a dead man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All he knew was that his father had gone out to look for him that evening. He had died because of him and he would never have forgiven himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All he knew was that the name of the demon hunter was Arata Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                  <strike>------------------------------------------------</strike></p><p> </p><p>It was a hot summer day. Even the palace of the demon king suffered from the heat. Normally, all the rooms were ventilated by the power of a particular demon who, on that day, wasn’t feeling well.</p><p>"Come on, 'Tsumu! You can't leave us like this!" Oikawa exclaimed, praying to him.</p><p>A blond-haired boy looked at him, puffing, turning his head away.</p><p>"I don’t feel well. I can't use my powers in these conditions, the heat also affects me, you know?" replied the demon, lying on his bed.</p><p>"Kuroo, tell him something! You must obey me, I am your king!" Tooru exclaimed, desperate and offended by his behavior, as he fanned himself with one hand.</p><p>Tetsuro shook his head in response, as his hair began to fall on his forehead.</p><p>"Okay, then you won't have a ray of light in your room anymore!" Oikawa said, taking advantage of his power, immersing Atsumu Miya's room in the deepest darkness.</p><p>"Ah, finally I can fall asleep faster," said Atsumu, smiling blissfully.</p><p>Oikawa cursed him, before leaving the room, followed by Kuroo.</p><p>“I’ll go to my rooms. I don't want to be disturbed by anyone for any reason" said Tooru dryly, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>The forest was the only place where Hajime could find peace on that sultry day. The shadows that the trees generated gave him slight comfort. Walking, he began to brush the trunks unconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hajime! Hajime, hurry! " exclaimed a woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy ran to his mother, but stumbled, falling to the ground. People screamed in terror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They will kill us! They will kill us!" a man shouted, then screaming in pain, something had hit him in the chest, causing him a mortal wound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hajime looked at that scene, frightened, trembling. Why was all this happening? Who was causing it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beside him, a smaller boy lay dead on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Demons want to exterminate us. It won't take long, their King will destroy us all!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad, are they the same ones who killed Grandpa?" Hajime said, looking the father in the eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. You are destined to follow in the footsteps of your grandfather, Hajime. Promise me that you’ll avenge his death by killing the King of demons and bringing peace to the kingdom" said the father, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime opened his eyes again, sighing. How could he, a simple human, have killed the most powerful creature that ever existed? He sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the trunk of a tree. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He grabbed the dagger, getting ready. Behind a bush, a child appeared: he seemed to have been lost.</p><p>Iwaizumi took a sigh of relief, relaxing his muscles, but then noticed that two small horns came out of the boy's head. He was a demon.</p><p>Hajime squeezed the dagger, looking the boy fixed in the eyes. The little demon watched him terrified, he seemed about to cry.</p><p>
  <em>I can't kill him, he's just a kid…</em>
</p><p>Suddenly the pale, lifeless face of the boy next to him that day, killed by demons without mercy, came to his mind.</p><p>Hajime got up slowly, slowly approaching the boy who backed away.</p><p>"I won't do anything to you," said Iwaizumi sincerely.</p><p>The boy, initially frightened, trusted Hajime's word and took a step towards him. But it never came into his arms. A heartbreaking scream echoed in the woods, to make way for a grave silence.</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at the boy's body lying on the ground with wide eyes, an arrow stuck in his chest.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san, are you okay?" asked a younger boy, approaching him.</p><p>Hajime looked at him, without words, and then shouted at him: "How could you?! Kageyama…he was just a child!"</p><p>Tobio Kageyama was one of the best archers in the whole kingdom, but he was also a naive boy.</p><p>"I did it to save you, a demon still remains a demon, Iwaizumi-san" said Tobio, intimidated by Hajime's tone.</p><p>"How did you kill him?! You don't have that power," said Iwaizumi sternly.</p><p>He stared better at Kageyama, getting the answer himself. Tobio held his grandfather's bow, and had used one of his arrows.</p><p>“You know very well that you are still not able to use it! Last time you passed out because of this," said Hajime, taking his bow back.</p><p>"Now I am able to control it" said Tobio, but then his vision clouded over, forcing him to lean on Iwaizumi's shoulder.</p><p>"Tobio, you don't have to prove anything to anyone, much less to me," Hajime said, looking the boy in the eye.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san…Kenma-san has found a way to enter the Demon King's palace," said Kageyama, after recovering.</p><p>"I'm coming, I have to do something first," Hajime replied, approaching the small body of the demon that Tobio had killed.</p><p>He knelt by his side, staring at him with a pained expression.</p><p>"I'm sorry…" said Iwaizumi, as he placed a hand on his small chest.</p><p>It was not traditional to bury a demon, for this reason Hajime collected various plants and flowers, laying them along the child's body. He couldn’t go on like this, too many innocents had died.</p><p>"Then? What did you find out?" Hajime asked once he returned to his cronies.</p><p>Kenma Kozume was a skilled strategist and the only white wizard left. He explained to Iwaizumi and the other hunters that one could enter the demonic palace only through a space-time passage that he could only generate.</p><p>"Once opened, you will have half an hour to go back," Kenma said finally.</p><p>“I will go there, Iwaizumi-san. With that bow for sure…" Kageyama said, but Hajime interrupted him.</p><p>“You don't have the power to kill a demon, Tobio. Only I…" he said seriously, but an orange-haired boy, younger than him and shorter, stepped forward.</p><p>"You forget that I have that power too, Iwaizumi-san," said the boy.</p><p>“Hinata, I can't let you come. It's too risky," said Hajime seriously, trying to dissuade him.</p><p>“We’ll kill the Demon King and go back. Nothing will happen if I am with you" Shouyo said smiling, approaching him.</p><p>Shouyo Hinata was an incredibly brave boy, not at all rational. All his actions were driven by instinct, which is why he often got into trouble. Iwaizumi snorted, giving up.</p><p>They followed Kenma's instructions, positioning themselves close to each other around a circle drawn by the wizard. Kozume began to pronounce incomprehensible spells and gradually they were surrounded by an intense light, a sign that the passage was opening.</p><p>"Remember, you have half an hour," said Kenma, before the two disappeared.</p><p>After a moment, Hinata and Iwaizumi found themselves in a large illuminated corridor. They looked around, then hid behind a statue when they heard demonic guards approaching. They had managed to enter the palace of the Demon King.</p><p>"Come on," said Iwaizumi, motioning for Hinata to follow him.</p><p>The palace was so beautiful that it didn't look like a demon's fortress at all. Hinata admired every inch of that place as he followed his friend. He noticed a strange plant moving and, curious, stopped to admire it.</p><p>Iwaizumi searched for the king in vain. Tired, he checked the time: there were 20 minutes left.</p><p>"Hinata, I don't think…" Hajime said, turning to the boy but no sign of him.</p><p>"Hinata?!" he exclaimed worried, trying to keep his voice low.</p><p>He was so focused on finding the Demon King who had lost sight of Shouyo. He certainly couldn’t go back to look for him, time would have passed and he would have concluded nothing. His goal was to kill the Demon King.</p><p>He heard footsteps, so he hid behind a column. He noticed a tall demon, with gray hair and a black robe, knocking on a door.</p><p>“What do you want, Osamu? I said don't disturb me” a voice from the closed room replied.</p><p>"Your majesty, they found a human in the castle," said the serious demon.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes widened, worried and terrified at the same time: they were talking about Hinata.</p><p>"You already know what to do," said the voice, coldly, while Osamu nodded, walking away.</p><p>Hajime was paralyzed. They had found Hinata, but he had found the Demon King. He went to the door and knocked, waiting for an answer. It was time to get this matter settled once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be my knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi quarrel. That's all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I said don't bother!" cried the voice, opening the door.</p><p>Iwaizumi took advantage of this, throwing the dagger at the demon who dodged, taken by surprise.</p><p>"What the hell…?!" exclaimed the Demon King, while Iwaizumi approached, trying to stab him, but was thrown against the wall.</p><p>"Finally some fun," said the demon with a grin, looking Iwaizumi in the eyes.</p><p>Hajime stood up, this time holding his sword, and approached Oikawa. The demon tried to drive him away as before, but Iwaizumi protected himself, using his innate power. Oikawa raised an eyebrow, surprised and perplexed. Hajime seized his moment of distraction and approached the king, leaving a scratch on his cheek.</p><p>The demon brought a hand to his face, touching the wound and noting that the tips of his fingers were bloody. It was the first time he could see the color of his blood.</p><p>"Well well well…a demon hunter who finally manages to do his duty!" Oikawa exclaimed, grabbing Iwaizumi by the neck and slamming him against the wall.</p><p>Hajime tried to free himself, but felt that the forces were abandoning him.</p><p>"Bastard…!" said Iwaizumi, trying to stab him, but the demon dodged him.</p><p>"What a rude human that I find myself in front of!" Tooru exclaimed grinning, while Hajime finally managed to free himself from the grasp.</p><p>"YoU’ll pay for killing my people!" Iwaizumi growled, knocking him to the ground and trying to kill him.</p><p>"And you? You kill my fellow men,” said Oikawa as he dodged the blades that Hajime was pointing at him.</p><p>"You may have forgotten it, but 15 years ago you killed my grandfather…and now I’ll kill you!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, pointing the blade at his throat, but a force field prevented him from sinking the dagger into the flesh.</p><p>"I may be immortal, but at the time I was 7 years old," Tooru said calmly, as if he didn't have a blade pointed at his throat.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes widened in surprise. A 7-year-old boy would never have succeeded in killing his grandfather. Oikawa looked at the human, trying to understand his expressions. His gaze then settled on the hunter's chest, where a bow hung. THAT bow.</p><p>"Arata…Arata Iwaizumi?!" Tooru exclaimed in shock, pronouncing the name of his father's killer.</p><p>Hajime looked at him in surprise, then suddenly he was hit on the floor: Tooru had reversed his positions.</p><p>"Who are you?!" the demon said in a cold voice, it gave shivers.</p><p>"Hajime Iwaizumi" replied the boy, not looking away even for a moment.</p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Iwa-chan?" he simply said.</p><p>Hajime stared at him, equally shocked. Nobody had called him by that nickname for 15 years now.</p><p>"Oikawa?!" exclaimed Iwaizumi, both paralyzed.</p><p>Tooru smiled, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>"Are you the king of demons?!" said Iwaizumi in shock.</p><p>"And you're a demon hunter," Oikawa said back, no longer smiling.</p><p>They both stood up facing each other after 15 years.</p><p>Hajime didn't know what to say. After so many years, the same child who played with him in the woods had become the Demon King. Suddenly he felt his strength dry up, his sight darken, until he fell to the ground, helpless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>--------------------------</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hajime…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi saw a little boy approach him, smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa…" was all he could say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The child began to laugh, turning into a red-eyed demon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No…no…!" Hajime exclaimed, terrified.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The demon kept approaching him, a grin painted on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iwa-chan…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwa-chan.</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, lit only by a small, floating flame inside a glass jar. He jumped up, but all his muscles were numb. Where was he? How long had it been? The gate must have closed already and he was left in the palace of the Demon King, trapped.</p><p>"Dammit!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists.</p><p>He had no weapon on him, not even his sword and his grandfather's bow. Suddenly, Shoyou came to his mind.</p><p>"Hinata!" he shouted, approaching the locked door.</p><p>He pounded his fists, making as much noise as possible. Someone had to hear him.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>The door suddenly opened and Iwaizumi stepped back, bracing himself for defense. A long black cloak stepped forward, closing the door behind him. Hajime clenched his fists as the demon king grinned.</p><p>"Do you still want to kill me, Iwa-chan?" Tooru said, looking him straight in the eye.</p><p>"Don't you ever dare call me like that again…" Hajime hissed, frustrated.</p><p>"Why not? You liked it so much when we were younger,” Oikawa commented, shrugging and slowly approaching.</p><p>"Don't come near…stay away from me!" Iwaizumi said seriously, clenching his fists even tighter.</p><p>Tooru stopped, looking at him coldly but something in his gaze made it clear that he was sad, disappointed.</p><p>"Tsk, even you hate me now…humans are all the same, after all," he said in an icy voice, sighing.</p><p>For the first time, Hajime began to admire Oikawa's beautiful horns. In the past, he had already had occasion to see them, but only for a few moments, because Tooru always hid them. At that time, Hajime had never wondered what they were, all he needed was the company of his friend. But now? What had changed?</p><p>Oikawa had grown taller than him, his face had grown longer, his red eyes were more aware of the world, and his chocolate brown hair had remained the same.</p><p>“Anyway…your human friend, Hinata, right? He's really stupid," Oikawa said, breaking the silence.</p><p>"What have you done to him?!" Iwaizumi growled, taking a step towards him for the first time.</p><p>"Nothing, for now," the king replied calmly.</p><p>Iwaizumi glared at him. He wanted to strangle him, but he knew he couldn’t win the confrontation. Not without his weapons.</p><p>"Apparently Atsumu caught him almost being swallowed by one of my plants," Oikawa explained, walking around the tiny cell.</p><p>"How is he? Where is he now?! I want to see him!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, worried and angry at the same time.</p><p>"Oh, the plant’s fine Iwa-chan, you don't have to worry," Tooru said, smiling.</p><p>Hajime stepped on his cloak, stopping him and forcing him to look into his eyes.</p><p>"If you try to twist a single hair…" he threatened, furious.</p><p>“You entered my castle to kill me and now you beg me for mercy? That's rude of you, Iwa-chan," Tooru said seriously.</p><p>“What do you want, huh? Are you looking for revenge? Here I am, in front of you…kill me. But let Hinata go, he's innocent,” Iwaizumi said looking him straight in the eye.</p><p>Tooru stared at him for a moment, almost hypnotized, then smiled.</p><p>“Unlike you, I don't want to kill you. I never could,” Oikawa said simply.</p><p>"There is a way, however, to save your friend"</p><p>"Would be?" Hajime asked, surprised.</p><p>“Be my knight, Iwa-chan. Protect me, stay by my side and I'll let your friend go safe and sound,” Oikawa said, staring intently at him.</p><p>Hajime gasped. Become the trusted knight of the Demon King? How could he serve the man who had brought death, destruction and terror to his kingdom? How could he look his friends in the eye if he accepted?</p><p>"I could never serve a monster like you" replied Iwaizumi, blinded by anger.</p><p>In his eyes, Oikawa wasn’t a monster because he was a demon; he was a monster for the actions he had done.</p><p>Oikawa's grin seemed to vanish, giving way to a terrifying expression.</p><p>"You know, Iwaizumi, you are a demon hunter even though the only thing you loved to hunt was bugs," he said, calling him by his full last name for the first time, which made Hajime shiver.</p><p>Oikawa turned and went out, locking the door. Even the small floating flame that lighted the room faintly went out, leaving Iwaizumi in total darkness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>------------------------</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Two days passed. No one had come in to check on Hajime anymore.</p><p>Iwaizumi was going crazy: he was locked up in a dark room, without food or water, with no way out. Plus, he didn't know anything about Hinata. In vain he had tried to call him and break the door. He couldn't even sleep. Somehow, the image of the Demon King haunted him.</p><p>
  <em>"Stay by my side, Iwa-chan"</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his fists. Suddenly, he heard the door open. He stood up, looking at the demon in front of him. He had gray hair and eyes of the same color.</p><p>"You’ll be hungry" said the demon, handing him a tray with onigiri and fresh water.</p><p>Iwaizumi, initially wary, took an onigiri and devoured it. After all, he had been fasting for three days. The demon smiled and waited patiently for him to finish his meal.</p><p>"Thank you," Hajime murmured, looking somewhere in the room.</p><p>"Now I understand why the king is so interested in you," Osamu said, smiling.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked up to stare at him with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“No human would thank a demon. You really have a noble soul"</p><p>Hajime swallowed, surprised by his words. The demon in front of him didn't look evil at all, quite the opposite. He was kind, friendly and treated him as his equal.</p><p>"May I…may I ask you where is Hinata? Is he fine?" Iwaizumi asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Oh, are you referring to the other human? He's fine, my brother is having fun with him,” Osamu replied.</p><p>"I want to talk to Oikawa," Hajime said dryly.</p><p>"You can't, not today”</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It’s the anniversary of the death of the old king," Osamu said simply, then approached the door.</p><p>"Who killed him?" Hajime asked curiously.</p><p>“A demon hunter. I think the name was Arata Iwaizumi” Osamu said, then disappeared, locking the door.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes widened, then he sat down on the bed, incredulous. The old king, Oikawa's father…it was his grandfather who killed him. No one had ever told him, for 15 years the only thing that mattered to know was that demons were evil. Demons brought destruction. The real villain, however, had turned out to be his grandfather.</p><p>With the death of the king, Oikawa had taken the throne at the age of 7. That's why he never saw him again, that's why he lost track of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi shouted as he walked happily through the woods with his usual net.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are here?" Hajime added, noticing a slight movement behind a bush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It turned out to be a small deer, which ran away as soon as it saw the child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tooru…where are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the sixth day that Hajime was looking for Oikawa. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"To…Tooru…"</p><p>"Iwa-chan…" someone whispered, waking him up.</p><p>Iwaizumi opened his eyes, startled, only to realize that he was lying on the bed in his dark room. The Demon King was kneeling beside him, smiling at him.</p><p>Hajime moved slightly away from the demon, only to realize that he had cried in his sleep. Numerous tears had streaked down his face.</p><p>"Why are you crying, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, standing still in front of him.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't answer. He didn't know either. He quickly wiped his tears and then stared each other in the eye.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you"</p><p>"I know," the demon said simply, smiling.</p><p>He always knew everything about him.</p><p>"Oikawa"</p><p>"Yup?"</p><p>"I have decided. I'll be your knight. I'll do whatever you want, but let Hinata go. Get him back,” Iwaizumi said resolutely.</p><p>Tooru looked at him, surprised. A grin now reigned on his face.</p><p>“Have you really decided to be by my side, Iwa-chan? To serve me loyally, to obey my every order?" said the demon, incredulous.</p><p>"Yes" replied the other dryly.</p><p>"Great! Follow me” Oikawa said, getting up and heading for the door.</p><p>“Wait…I want to see Hinata. I have to explain everything to him,” Iwaizumi said, getting out of bed.</p><p>“Oh, I think that's no longer possible. I brought him home a few days ago" said Tooru, grinning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is using him...Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi overthinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii! Sorry for not updating! I got stuck and couldn't continue, but inspiration hit me! <br/>Enjoy and let me know what do you think!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?!"</p><p>Iwaizumi exclaimed, stopping abruptly. Oikawa seemed not to listen to him, but stopped, turning to him.</p><p>“Did you make me believe you were holding Hinata prisoner, just to convince me to become your knight?! You really have a perverse mind!" Hajime exclaimed furiously.</p><p>"Calm down, Iwa-chan, you are exaggerating as always" Oikawa said, snorting.</p><p>Iwaizumi was about to reply when a voice stopped him.</p><p>"Oikawa, everything is ready," someone said behind him.</p><p>Hajime turned to find a demon taller than both himself and Oikawa, with black hair and a red cloak. The demon seemed to look at him with a chilling expression.</p><p>“Later, Kuroo. I have something to attend to,” the king said, pointing to Hajime.</p><p>“What's a human doing in our building? Why is he still alive?" Kuroo said coldly.</p><p>“Just to start, it's <em>my</em> palace. <em>I</em> decide what to do with <em>my</em> guests, Kuroo” Oikawa replied, glaring at his friend.</p><p>He started to walk away but turned again, grabbing Hajime by the shoulders, then looking into Kuroo's eyes.</p><p>"Ah, and from now on…he’ll be part of my army, you have to show him respect" Oikawa then left, dragging Hajime with him and leaving Kuroo perplexed.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?! I'll never become your knight after what you've done!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, freeing himself from his grip.</p><p>“What would I have done, Iwa-chan, besides saving your friend by bringing him home? Come on, tell me,” Oikawa said, looking him in the eye.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't know what to say, the demon's intense red eyes had hypnotized him. What had Oikawa done besides being the Demon King? Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought after all.</p><p>“You…may have spared Hinata as you say, but you've taken the lives of countless innocent people all these years. I witnessed the horrors you caused, which is why I became a demon hunter, but,” Iwaizumi said, then took a little breath.</p><p>“I never thought that you, Tooru, the same baby crying on my shoulders, were actually the Demon King. You tricked me"</p><p>"Iwa-chan, you would have run away if you had seen mine…" Oikawa said, pointing to his beautiful horns which, somehow, still embarrassed him.</p><p>"Maybe, I don’t know. You didn't let me choose, you preferred to deceive me, Oikawa” Iwaizumi said dryly.</p><p>“I never deceived you, Iwa-chan. I hid my true nature from you only for fear of losing my only true friend. The things I've told you, the adventures we've been through together…none of that has ever been a deception. Not from me” Oikawa said, sighing.</p><p>"You are the only human who has been by my side without feeling disgusted by my presence and that's why I trust you, Iwa-chan. And now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you again"</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him, bewildered. Never would he have dreamed of hearing the demon king utter those words.</p><p>“But if you wish to leave, I won’t stop you. If you really think I'm repulsive and despicable…” Oikawa said, trying not to get carried away by the emotions.</p><p>"I don’t"</p><p>Tooru, surprised, looked up to gaze at his friend’s eyes.</p><p>“If you've remained the same pure, naive child from 15 years ago, we'll see,” Iwaizumi said, looking intently at him.</p><p>"So…you’ll stay?" Oikawa asked, anxiously awaiting the answer.</p><p>“Stop looking at me like that, dumbass” Iwaizumi said, walking past him.</p><p>Oikawa smiled and followed him.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, you're back!" Tooru hummed happily.</p><p>Hajime snorted, somewhat irritated by his behavior.</p><p>"But, Hajime," Oikawa said, stepping in front of him, stopping him.</p><p>"From now on you’ll have to respect me. I'm your king"</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at him, studying him, from head to toe, and then continued walking.</p><p>"Too bad, you don't seem like a king to me at all" he said, while Oikawa sighed, offended.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, so mean!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>More than three months passed since Iwaizumi was proclaimed as a knight of the demonic army and Oikawa's personal guard. The Demon King trusted him blindly, no demon had ever had such an honor, let alone a simple human.</p><p>Osamu found Iwaizumi different, kind, nice. He wasn’t like other humans, perhaps because he’d never met one before. Atsumu, on the other hand, couldn't stand Iwaizumi: Hajime kept putting him in line, uncovering his every wrongdoing and revealing his every plan to Oikawa. Another, like him, felt no sympathy for the young knight.</p><p>"I can’t stand him! I swear, I can't stand him!" Miya exclaimed, clenching his fists, as he walked through his room.</p><p>“Calm down, Atsumu,” Kuroo said, sitting up, sighing.</p><p>“Don't pretend it doesn't bother you! Of course, after all, you’ve been by Oikawa's side all these years and he has never looked at you," Atsumu exclaimed, angrily.</p><p>“How does it feel to be left aside for a mere human, huh? How does it feel to feel inferior to him, even knowing that you’re more powerful and that you could kill him in less than a breath?!"</p><p>“Stop it, Atsumu. Don't forget that Oikawa is just using him!" Kuroo exclaimed, losing his temper.</p><p>Iwaizumi had finished training and, tired, was on his way to his rooms. As he passed through the corridors, he heard someone scream. He paid no attention to it, it was not in his nature to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. One sentence, however, made him stop suddenly.</p><p>“Do you really think he knighted him for nothing? Oikawa has a plan and Iwaizumi is the key to achieving it” Kuroo said seriously.</p><p>Atsumu, initially surprised, grinned at his friend's words.</p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his fists, furious, walking away.</p><p>"Damn it…damn it, Oikawa!" he cried, hitting a tree in anger.</p><p>Oikawa's garden was truly wonderful. All kinds of plants and trees came to life, decorating the palace. Iwaizumi felt used, disappointed. For a moment, he had believed that Oikawa was sincere.</p><p>His knuckles were now bleeding, and he watched the blood drain slowly.</p><p>"You have to be more careful, Iwa-chan," said an all too familiar voice, bringing him back to reality.</p><p>"I don't want my favorite knight to get hurt so easily"</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at him, anger boiling in his veins. Oikawa pulled a roll of gauze out of his black cloak, and began unrolling it.</p><p>"Why the hell are you carrying gauze if you’re immortal as you say?" Hajime asked, perplexed.</p><p>"Oh, you know, as a precaution," Oikawa replied vaguely, holding out his hand.</p><p>Iwaizumi snorted, looking away. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and took his arm, but Hajime broke free from the grip.</p><p>"What’s wrong, Iwa-chan?" Tooru said, now perplexed and confused.</p><p>“Don't touch me. Stay away from me” the knight said dryly.</p><p>Oikawa raised an eyebrow and stared at him with a surprised expression, studying his every reaction.</p><p>"What happened? What did I do this time?" said the Demon King, snorting.</p><p>"What did you do? Ask your conscience. Oh, I forgot you don't have one” Iwaizumi snapped, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Iwaizumi"</p><p>The fact that he called him by full name didn’t bode well.</p><p>"I don't allow anyone to treat me like this, much less a human like you," Oikawa said, his eyes burning red.</p><p>Hajime smiled: not a sweet, happy smile, no. A bitter, disappointed smile.</p><p>"Yeah…I'm just a stupid human you're using for your stupid purposes," the knight sighed, closing his eyes.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It doesn’t matter. Use me and torture me as you want, but I don't want to play this game anymore, Tooru” Iwaizumi said, tired of his manipulations.</p><p><em>Tooru</em> had escaped from his mouth. As soon as he noticed it, he tried to pretend nothing happened even if his wide eyes were not very helpful.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, I could never use you" Oikawa said, approaching him, taking his face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes.</p><p>The knight's green eyes were mirrored in his king's red ones.</p><p>“If you really think I'm using you, then kill me,” Oikawa said, handing him a dagger.</p><p>"Stop that"</p><p>“Kill me, Iwa-chan. I couldn't live knowing that you still don't trust me” Tooru said, clutching the dagger seriously.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him: he was so sincere. He hadn't changed, after all.</p><p>"Do you always have to be so dramatic, Trashykawa?" Hajime said, taking the dagger and putting it back in his belt.</p><p>“I'm serious, Hajime. The knight-king bond is based on trus…” Oikawa said, but was cut short.</p><p>"Shut up, dumbass, and treat my wound," Iwaizumi said, looking away and holding out his arm.</p><p>Oikawa, dumbfounded, took Hajime's hand and, with the gauze he still held in his hand, wrapped it delicately. When he was done, Tooru continued to stare.</p><p>"What are you looking at, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asked, noticing him.</p><p>"I'm happy I’ve found you" Tooru said simply smiling, before disappearing before his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To love a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trusting issues...again. And a little confession &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So so soooo sorryyyyyy, again. I'll be sure to update, keep enjoying it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool autumn day. Some patrols of the Demon King, led by Iwaizumi, were controlling the territory.</p><p>“Keep going that way. You, with me!" ordered the knight, walking along the paths of that all too familiar wood.</p><p>The same wood where he used to play as a child and where he met Oikawa. He heard a rustle, and immediately grabbed his sword as a precaution. He turned and managed to dodge an arrow aimed at his face. It was close.</p><p>"Kageyama!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, recognizing the accuracy of the shot.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san?!" exclaimed the archer, peeking out from behind a tree.</p><p>Tobio ran towards his teacher, friend and older brother, hugging him tightly. He’d never had any parents and Iwaizumi had always taken care of him.</p><p>"I thought you were one of Oikawa’s knights!" Kageyama exclaimed, relieved to have found him.</p><p>"I am"</p><p>Kageyama looked him in the eye, confused.</p><p>"W-What? Iwaizumi-san, are you serious?!"</p><p>“Listen, Tobio. I did it to save Hinata" Hajime explained, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>“Yes, they were holding us both prisoners. I asked Oikawa to let Hinata go and in return he wanted me to become his knight” Iwaizumi said seriously.</p><p>“Hinata came back alone, Iwaizumi-san. He has never seen a demon, nor a prison, let alone their king"</p><p>Hajime's eyes widened, shocked. It was all a deception: Oikawa's words, his actions…everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wait…I want to see Hinata. I have to explain everything to him” Iwaizumi said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I think it's no longer possible. I brought him home a few days ago" said Tooru, grinning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So…he came back by himself…no one brought him back…" Iwaizumi said, his gaze fixed on emptiness.</p><p>“Yes…Iwaizumi-san, we thought we lost you. I'm happy to see you safe and sound” Kageyama said, smiling slightly.</p><p>"Where are the others? I need to talk to Hinata” Hajime said, coming to his senses.</p><p>"They try to surround the guards…<em>your</em> guards…" Tobio said, still shocked that Iwaizumi was now serving Oikawa.</p><p>"Tell them to withdraw, they have no hope"</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san…"</p><p>"Do as I told you, I say it for your own good," Hajime said dryly, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Okay. Iwaizumi-san…” Kageyama said, while Hajime looked him in the eye.</p><p>"Come back to us, it's never too late" the archer finished saying, before disappearing into the woods.</p><p>Iwaizumi remained motionless for a while, before returning to his guards.</p><p>"So…you have a secret too, huh?" said a demon who was eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>“I can finally destroy you, my dear Iwaizumi” Atsumu said with a grin, disappearing into a black cloud.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was strolling in his wonderful garden, admiring his flowers. He wanted to be there with Iwa-chan, but he hadn't found him anywhere. He sighed, when someone interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>"Oikawa"</p><p>"Damn, Kuroo, you always find the wrong moments to…" the king said, turning around.</p><p>"I have to tell you something important" interrupted the other again, with a serious expression.</p><p>"I don't have time for your nonsense," said Tooru, walking away.</p><p>"It's about that human" Kuroo said, grabbing his arm.</p><p>"That human," Oikawa replied, freeing himself from the other demon's grip, "his name is Hajime. Until you respect him, don't dare talk to me again"</p><p>The Demon King went away, furious, leaving his most trusted advisor in loneliness.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi went to his rooms and hurriedly undressed, preparing a hot bath. It had been a tiring day and the only thing he wanted was to rest a bit. But the thoughts did not leave him alone. Kageyama's words kept echoing in his head, along with Kuroo's words.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you really think he knighted him for nothing? Oikawa has a plan, and Iwaizumi is the key to achieving it" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hinata came back alone, Iwaizumi-san. He has never seen a demon, nor a prison, let alone their king" </em>
</p><p>"Damnit!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, furious.</p><p>After the bath, he put on his pants, remaining temporarily shirtless. He took a white shirt, but someone interrupted him.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, you sure are in shape"</p><p>Iwaizumi jumped, turning around in surprise. The Demon King was in front of him and was staring at him with a pleased expression.</p><p>“W-What are you doing here?! Get out of my room, now!" Hajime exclaimed, covering his bare chest with the shirt he held in his hand.</p><p>"I'm the king, I can do what I want" Oikawa replied, approaching him slowly.</p><p>"Go away, Trashykawa, or I'll kick you out" the knight said sharply, losing his temper.</p><p>Oikawa stopped a few inches from his knight, looking down. He took the shirt and took it from his hands, then looked up slowly. The expression on the Demon King's face had changed, it was full of desire. Iwaizumi, motionless, held his breath.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, you are so beautiful" Tooru sighed softly.</p><p>Iwaizumi, embarrassed, blushed violently.</p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa’s just using him" </em>
</p><p>Suddenly Hajime clenched his fists, turning his face to one side, interrupting the exchange of glances with his king. Oikawa wasn’t indifferent.</p><p>"What happened this time, Iwa-chan?"</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t answer, remained motionless, choosing silence. Oikawa held out his hand, placing it under the knight's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Why are you avoiding me, Hajime? I don't understand why every time I talk to you there’s always something wrong with us"</p><p>The knight's eyes looked fiery, but Oikawa didn't back down. He wanted to be as close to Hajime as possible.</p><p>"Oikawa, leave me alone" Iwaizumi said, walking away from him.</p><p>"It doesn’t work"</p><p>Hajime turned to his king, perplexed.</p><p>"It doesn’t work this way. I've never seen you smile since you've been here, Iwa-chan. Not even once. That beautiful smile you had when we were little…I want to see it again” Oikawa said seriously, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Stop this nonsense, Oikawa. You always talk, trying to make me fall at your feet, but I'm not as weak as you think” Iwaizumi replied dryly.</p><p>Oikawa seemed not to believe his ears. He stepped back, looking at his knight, astonished.</p><p>"Do you…do you really think that about me?" he said, shocked.</p><p>“I don't know who you really are, Oikawa. I don't know if you are playing with me or if you are just being sincere"</p><p>“Years ago, my biggest fear was losing you, you know? And I lost you. But after all these years, I found you again. I didn't believe my eyes, I was so happy. I didn't want to let you go for anything in the world. Because you are my friend, the only one I've ever had and the only one I’ll always love," said Tooru sincerely.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes widened upon hearing the last sentence. He took a sigh, then continued.</p><p>“My fear is still the same today. I don’t want to lose you. But if you’re unhappy and you suffer by staying within these walls, with me, then go away. Go home, go back to being a demon hunter and, who knows, one day you might even kill me"</p><p>At that point, Oikawa looked down, finding himself on the verge of tears. Iwaizumi, stared at him, incredulous at his words, but wary. Could he really trust a demon? A demon who, yes, in the past had been his best friend, but by the time he was…what was he? The Demon King? The one who was manipulating him? The one who loved him more than anything else?</p><p>Iwaizumi approached Oikawa, and took his face in his hands, wiping a tear that had dared to streak his beautiful face. Oikawa kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to look his knight in the eye after what he had confessed to him. It shouldn't have been like this.</p><p>"Oikawa" Iwaizumi said, seeking his gaze.</p><p>The king seemed to ignore him.</p><p>"Tooru"</p><p>This method was infallible if you wanted to get his attention. Oikawa finally looked up to meet his knight's green eyes.</p><p>"I-Iwa…" the king tried to say, but Iwaizumi rested his forehead against Oikawa's, their faces a few millimeters apart.</p><p>"Me too, Tooru. I'll never leave you alone” Hajime said, stroking his face while Oikawa lulled himself into his touches.</p><p>"But I need to know if you really brought Hinata back as you say" the knight added, interrupting the moment.</p><p>"Why should I lie to you, Hajime?" Oikawa said, composing himself.</p><p>“I met Kageyama today, in the woods. He said that Hinata came home alone and that he has never seen any demons, let alone you” Iwaizumi explained.</p><p>"It can't be, I personally talked to him, before asking Kuroo to…" Oikawa said, but stopped, puzzled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Kuroo…it was Kuroo who wiped his memory" Oikawa said.</p><p>"Why would he do it?" Iwaizumi asked confused.</p><p>"He has always been jealous of you, ever since we were younger. And he hates humans. One of his many abilities is to manipulate the minds of living beings…he could have done it with Hinata” Tooru said seriously, but furious at the same time.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Don’t you see it? To put us against each other, to divide us…and he'll pay for it" Oikawa said, smiling in anger.</p><p>"No, until we have evidence don't accuse him of anything" said the knight, stopping him.</p><p>“What proof do you need, Iwa-chan? I've known that idiot since we were infants, I know what he's capable of” Tooru replied, and then left his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo tries to warn Oikawa of Iwaizumi's betrayal, Atsumu is on his period lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why? This was the question that had been plaguing Iwaizumi for a couple of days now. He was restless. He couldn't believe Kuroo had done such a thing to Hinata. He didn't have any proof yet, but Oikawa was sure of it. Obviously, Kuroo denied it.</p><p>"How can you think I'm acting against you?!" exclaimed the demon, offended, when his King asked him for the truth.</p><p>"You are the only one to whom I have entrusted that task. It was you who accompanied Hinata” Oikawa said, trying to restrain himself.</p><p>"Tooru, you know very well that I have nothing to do with it…" Kuroo began, but was interrupted.</p><p>"Mind your place" Oikawa said dryly, with an icy tone.</p><p>Tetsuro, taken aback, remained silent with his mouth half open.</p><p>"You know, I don't recognize you anymore, Oikawa"</p><p>The Demon King grimaced, snorting clearly irritated.</p><p>"Since you met that human in the woods, you are no longer the same" Kuroo said, staring at his friend.</p><p>"Kuroo, one more word and I swear that…" Oikawa threatened him.</p><p>“What? Will you chase me away? I'm not afraid of you, Oikawa. I'm not the one you should have doubts about"</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked the King, irritated.</p><p>“Iwaizumi. He was seen talking to his former comrades, demon hunters" Kuroo said seriously.</p><p>"I know, as you can see he isn’t hiding anything from me" Oikawa said, turning away from him to sit back on his throne.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Tooru turned, puzzled, doubtful.</p><p>"The hunters wanted to encircle our guards and attempt an ambush, but your dear knight warned them, saving them from what would have been certain death" Kuroo said, grinning.</p><p>Oikawa, shocked, stared into space.</p><p>“No…he would never do that. You're just trying to put me against him” the King finally said.</p><p>"Believe it or not, these are the facts"</p><p>Oikawa remained motionless, in silence, while Kuroo approached him, whispering something in his ear.</p><p>"I will save you from the influence of this human. I promise you, Tooru"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Iwaizumi-san"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san!"</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"The guards are waiting, Iwaizumi-san" Osamu said.</p><p>"Thanks, ‘Samu. I was lost in thought” Iwaizumi replied, returning to reality.</p><p>"Something is wrong?" asked the demon with his usual gentleness and monotony.</p><p>"No, I…" Hajime said, but was interrupted.</p><p>"Brother, I've been looking for you for an hour" said Atsumu who had appeared in front of them, then gave Iwaizumi a look full of disdain.</p><p>"And here's our little human posing as the general of the royal army" added the blond twin, grinning.</p><p>"Miya, you're still talking to a general" Iwaizumi said, clenching his fists.</p><p>"Oh, does that change anything?"</p><p>"Tsumu, stop it, you’re crossing the line" Osamu ordered him seriously.</p><p>"I don't take orders from someone who fraternizes with the enemy" replied his brother, scornfully.</p><p>"That's enough, I won't allow you to…" Iwaizumi said but a punch in the face interrupted him.</p><p>He staggered but did not fall, putting a hand to his cheek that had just been hit. A little blood was coming out of his mouth, he could feel the iron taste, and he watched Atsumu smile.</p><p>“This isn’t your place. Go back to the filthy human house you came from” the blond twin said.</p><p>Iwaizumi, now furious, started to punch the demon, but he dodged it and, using his powers, pinned the knight.</p><p>"Tsumu…!" Osamu exclaimed, trying to stop him, but the other blocked his powers.</p><p>If two demons were brothers, especially twins, one could temporarily block the other's powers, rendering him harmless.</p><p>"Tsumu, stop it now!" Osamu exclaimed, serious and worried for the knight who was undergoing torture of all kinds.</p><p>"You’ll get what you deserve, you’ve had too much fun influencing Oikawa as you pleased" Atsumu said with a strange smile on his face.</p><p>Iwaizumi writhed in pain, the demon was powerful. Without the slightest effort, he gave the knight wounds, bruises and stabbing pains throughout his body. Hajime felt weaker and weaker until he fell to the ground. He thought he was passed out, but actually someone had saved him, putting an end to his torture. Osamu approached the knight, trying to help him. When Iwaizumi looked up, he saw Kuroo, standing, staring at him.</p><p>"Osamu, Sakusa needs you in the east tower" Kuroo said dryly.</p><p>"But…" the demon tried to say, wanting to help Hajime get up.</p><p>"Do you discuss my orders, Miya?" Kuroo asked coldly.</p><p>"No, sir" Osamu replied, disappearing into a black cloud.</p><p>Iwaizumi, having no more support, collapsed to the ground, in pain.</p><p>"Come with me" Kuroo ordered the other twin, before walking away without speaking to him.</p><p>"K-Kuroo…" Hajime said, trying to stand up.</p><p>Tetsuro stopped, but didn’t turn around.</p><p>"Can you tell Oikawa that I won't be able to attend today's patrol?" finished the knight.</p><p>He didn't get any response, but he was sure Kuroo had heard it. The two demons went away, leaving him alone on the ground. The knight tried in every way to get up and, after a while he succeeded. He leaned against the wall, dragging himself with difficulty, trying to reach his rooms.</p><p>"Do you need help, dear?" someone said behind him.</p><p>Iwaizumi turned to face the queen: Oikawa's mother.</p><p>"N-No, your majesty" the knight humbly replied, bowing with the little strength he had left.</p><p>"Come on" she said, lifting him in mid-air thanks to her powers.</p><p>Hajime, initially confused and terrified, said: "Wait…!"</p><p>"Where is your room, dear?" asked the queen.</p><p>Iwaizumi raised his arm, pointing at the direction. The queen smiled, dragging him with her powers. That way, the knight wouldn’t force himself to walk.</p><p>Once they arrived, the queen placed him gently on the bed. Hajime thanked her more than once, so much so that she’d to stop him.</p><p>"What happened to you, dear?" she asked, slightly curious.</p><p>Her curiosity was such and like that of Oikawa, the two were very similar.</p><p>"Duel between knights, nothing serious" he replied, not wanting to recall what had happened.</p><p>“You have a noble heart, Hajime. I see it, I see it clearly” the woman said, smiling at him.</p><p>"You know, initially I didn't understand why my son cared so much for the grandson of the man who killed his father" said the queen, looking him in the eye.</p><p>Hajime gulped.</p><p>“But now it's all clear to me. You are a rare gem, Hajime. You don't blame anyone, you don't look for trouble, you’re humble. How I wish my Tooru would take an example from you"</p><p>"Forgive me, but…" the knight tried to say.</p><p>“Come on, come on. You're not bothering me at all!" the woman exclaimed, reading his mind.</p><p>Iwaizumi was slightly shocked, so much so that the woman had to explain to him why.</p><p>“Oh, this is my power. I can read people's minds"</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Don't think about anything, Hajime! Tooru doesn't even have to cross your mind! </em>
</p><p>The woman laughed, making Iwaizumi blush. She had just read his mind. Again.</p><p>“You don't need to hide it, Hajime. I already know, you know. My son is constantly thinking of you too” the queen said, smiling.</p><p>Iwaizumi sank into embarrassment.</p><p>"Try to rest" he added, leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few days of rest, Iwaizumi returned to his place as general. Oikawa hadn't come by to check on how he was doing, not even once, which was odd. Wearing the armor, Hajime went to the council chamber, certain to find Oikawa. In fact, the Demon King was arguing with Kuroo about some issues, turning his back on him.</p><p>"Your Majesty" Iwaizumi said, nodding in a bow.</p><p>Oikawa stopped speaking, but didn't turn around. Hajime was amazed to see him motionless and silent, but he said nothing.</p><p>"At last we’re worthy of your presence" the King's voice echoed throughout the room.</p><p>"Oikawa…" Iwaizumi didn't understand.</p><p>He looked at Kuroo, looking for explanations, but the demon didn't pay him a look. Now it was all clear.</p><p>"Where have you been these past three days?!" snapped Oikawa, finally turning to face him.</p><p>When he saw the wounds on Iwaizumi's face and the dark bruise surrounding his eye, he regretted raising his voice. Worry took over.</p><p>"Iwa-chan…" but he was abruptly interrupted by the knight.</p><p>“You know what, Oikawa, f*ck you” Hajime said, then walked away.</p><p>Oikawa tried to stop him, but Kuroo held him back, insisting that it was all in vain and that it’s more important to focus on the issues of the kingdom they were discussing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The beginning of the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I could kill you here and now…" he added, watching the flames growing in his palm.</p><p>"Just do it then"</p><p>Oikawa looked up to meet Hajime's green eyes. The knight had opened his arms and was staring at him with a serious look, straight in the eye.</p><p>“If I really have to die, I prefer to be killed by the person who stole my heart” Iwaizumi said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You thought I was gone, uh? lol<br/>Sorry for the waiting, I was so busy I didn’t have time but…I’m back now!!! We’re slowly reaching the end, enjoy this!! See ya soon, I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi was furious. He didn't know what to do, what to think, where to go. Everyone was against him. Atsumu hated him so much that he tortured him, Kuroo was indifferent, and Oikawa…Oikawa didn't understand him. Hajime couldn't take it anymore. He didn’t know why he had agreed to stay by his side, to become his knight, to…no. It couldn't be.</p><p>If only Iwaizumi had stayed with his comrades, none of this would have happened. For a moment he thought about leaving everything, leaving the castle, leaving Oikawa and going back to his companions. For a moment he thought he was going back to being a demon hunter.</p><p>He knew very well that, however, he was unable to do so. Not anymore. The reason lived right in that castle and reigned demons, as well as his heart. Iwaizumi snorted, irritated by the weakness Oikawa was causing him and went back to work.</p><p>That morning he was to lead the guards into the forest to check the territory. Hajime was tired and he trusted his men to do the job flawlessly. As he walked, he noticed some all too familiar orange hair.</p><p>"Hinata…?" he said incredulously.</p><p>The boy turned to him, raising his sword. When he recognized Iwaizumi, he beamed.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san!" he exclaimed, running towards him.</p><p>“Hinata…how are you? It's been a long time since we last met"</p><p>"The last time we saw each other, though, you were a demon hunter, Iwaizumi-san," Hinata observed, making Hajime freeze.</p><p>"Shoyo, you know I did it to keep you safe" Iwaizumi said seriously and painfully.</p><p>“I know, Iwaizumi-san. I owe you my life for this. The Demon King wanted to kill me” Hinata said, shivering at the mere memory.</p><p>"W-What?" said the knight, incredulous and shocked.</p><p>“Oikawa-sama is just as the people of our village describe him, Iwaizumi-san. He’s evil, heartless. He kept killing even when you became his personal knight” Hinata said.</p><p>It was there that the world collapsed under Iwaizumi's feet. Nothing made sense anymore. Tooru, his best friend, that same child with a smile brighter than stars, was a merciless killer.</p><p>Hajime clenched his fists, then looked up when Hinata spoke to him again: “You have to help us, Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa wants to exterminate us all…Kenma said that to do so he needs divine innate power…your power, Iwaizumi-san"</p><p>Hajime's eyes widened at those words. Kuroo's words boomed in his head.</p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa is just using him" </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi inhaled deeply, then stared at Hinata without saying a word.</p><p>"Now you've seen it with your own eyes" said someone who was observing that scene. "Yeah," Oikawa said, clenching his fists, his eyes fixed on his knight.</p><p>“You've heard every word. Iwaizumi is plotting behind your back” Kuroo said, folding his arms, satisfied that he was always right.</p><p>But he hadn't realized the feelings his king was going through at that moment. Tooru was destroyed. Knowing that the person he trusted most in the world, who loved more than himself…was betraying him…</p><p>Slowly everything around him began to spark, until it caught fire.</p><p>“Calm down” Kuroo said simply, shaking his hand and stopping the flames.</p><p>"Hajime…how could you?" Tooru whispered destroyed, disappointed, angry, and then disappeared in a black cloud.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head as Hinata waited for his answer.</p><p>"I can't do it, I can't help you" Hajime said seriously, looking at Hinata with regret.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san…why?"</p><p>"I can't betray Tooru" the answer was simple, it always had been.</p><p>"W-What…?" Hinata said, wobbling a bit, not standing up.</p><p>It was as if he had come to his senses.</p><p>"Hinata, are you okay?" Hajime asked worriedly.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san…what happened?" the boy asked, shaking his head.</p><p>Hajime was confused. What the hell was going on?!</p><p>"Hinata, don't you remember anything?"</p><p>"I only remember that I was walking with Kageyama, then I lost sight of him…and now I'm here with you…" said the little guy, visibly confused, but sincere.</p><p>Iwaizumi began to understand. Hinata's mind had been possessed by someone. A demon, perhaps. The same thing had probably also happened when Hinata had returned home that day.</p><p>
  <em>"One of his many abilities is manipulating the minds of living beings…he could have done it with Hinata"</em>
</p><p>"Kuroo…" Iwaizumi said without thinking, looking around.</p><p>But there was no trace of the demon. Kuroo could have manipulated Hinata's mind and made him say those words…but for what purpose? Why at that very moment?</p><p>Hajime accompanied Hinata to his other companions and then returned to the castle. He had to warn Tooru. He had to talk to Kuroo. He had to settle this once and for all.</p><p>When he arrived at the castle, however, things didn’t go as he had thought. All the guards he met wanted to arrest him or attack him, so he was forced to defend himself. He didn't understand why, he was still their general after all.</p><p>He found himself in front of Osamu and ran towards him.</p><p>“Osamu! What’s happening?" he asked desperately and perplexed.</p><p>"Oikawa has given the order not to let you enter the palace again," Osamu explained calmly, but sorry.</p><p>"What? Where is he now?" Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>“I can't tell you, Iwaizumi-san. I should have arrested you already” Osamu said sincerely.</p><p>“Osamu, please. I have to talk to him, it's important” Hajime said trying to convince him.</p><p>"Please"</p><p>The twin let him pass, he’d always had a soft spot for Iwaizumi after all.</p><p>Hajime went up to the east tower, Oikawa loved to admire the sky at that time. And he found him right there, absorbed in his thoughts.</p><p>"You really have a nerve to show up in front of me again after what you've done" Tooru said in a monotone but broken voice.</p><p>"Oikawa…" Hajime tried to say as he approached, but the demon king stopped him, turning towards him.</p><p>His eyes were on fire, as were his hands. Here it is…Oikawa's true power: fire.</p><p>"Of all people, Hajime, of all people…did it have to be you?!" Oikawa said desperately.</p><p>Tooru was clearly referring to the betraying thing, but there was more. So much more that Iwaizumi didn’t know yet. Not yet.</p><p>"I don't understand…" the knight said, confused.</p><p>"I thought I could trust you, I entrusted you with my own life, but you preferred to betray me, you preferred to act behind my back with that little guy and his band of hunters" explained Oikawa.</p><p>"I don't…" Hajime began, but was interrupted again.</p><p>"I saw you today, as you agreed with him" the flames became more heated.</p><p>“I’d never betray you, Tooru. I didn't accept any of Hinata's requests and Kuroo manipulated his mind!" Hajime exclaimed desperately.</p><p>“Don't try to blame Kuroo! I saw you with my own eyes!" snapped the king.</p><p>"I could kill you here and now…" he added, watching the flames growing in his palm.</p><p>"Just do it then"</p><p>Oikawa looked up to meet Hajime's green eyes. The knight had opened his arms and was staring at him with a serious look, straight in the eye.</p><p>“If I really have to die, I prefer to be killed by the person who stole my heart” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>Tooru's eyes turned chocolate brown again. Pure surprise and sadness was drawn on his face.</p><p>"I don't want to see you anymore" Oikawa said after a moment of silence, passing by him and stopping right after.</p><p>"Next time, I won't spare you" were his last words that evening.</p><p>Iwaizumi stood still as the wind ruffled his hair. It was over. Two hearts had broken that night, and one was his.</p><p>It would have been difficult to find and put all the pieces back together, especially after Oikawa had declared war on all humans after only three days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. My last words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I couldn't think of a world without you, Hajime. I'd rather die than live in a world without my Iwa-chan."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Iwaizumi feared so much had come: a war between humans and demons. Hajime was convinced he could bring peace, albeit to a small extent, by working for Oikawa, convincing him that humans weren't all that bad. That was until Tooru declared war on them and all because of a misunderstanding.</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed as his comrades made a plan for the impending attack. Yes, Hajime had gone home to them, but that didn't mean he was back to being a demon hunter. He didn't want to be anymore, not after meeting Oikawa and Osamu.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa will attack us at sunset," Kageyama said seriously, getting his attention.</p><p>“We’ll wait for him at this point. Did you call the others?" Hajime asked.</p><p>He hadn’t yet recovered from his role as general.</p><p>"Yes, Iwaizumi-san…will I be able to use my power?" Hinata asked impatiently.</p><p>The innate power that both Hinata and Iwaizumi possessed was capable of slaying a demon, even the most powerful of them.</p><p>"Only if nedeed, Hinata" Iwaizumi said, approaching the door to leave.</p><p>"But they’ll surely kill us…" the little guy replied.</p><p>"Only if nedeed" Hajime repeated dryly, before leaving.</p><p>He didn't want a bloodshed happen. He didn't want some innocent people to lose their lives in what he, after all, thought was a useless conflict. It’s known that hatred between humans and demons would always exist, but Hajime believed he could put an end to that hatred. He was so miserable…he had lost everything.</p><p>Hajime Iwaizumi had Tooru Oikawa, but now he had nothing left.</p><p> </p><p>The sunset came and with it also the war. Oikawa's army could be seen from the hill: there were hundreds of soldiers. Iwaizumi could see Tooru, leading all the demons, flanked by Kuroo and Atsumu.</p><p>Perfect…Hajime thought wryly.</p><p>Tooru's eyes were so cold, it didn't look like him. Hajime wasn't the same as before either. If he was forced to fight this war, he’d do it for his fellow men. He’d defend them and he swore not to kill anyone.</p><p>"Leave Oikawa to me" Iwaizumi told his comrades when Oikawa gave the signal to his army.</p><p>They began to fight, run, hit, stab. It had begun. The demons certainly had more advantages: they could evaporate and use their powers, and this began to show itself in the hundreds of human deaths they were causing.</p><p>Hajime kept making his way, he had to reach Oikawa. Obviously, he had to pass through the demonic armies to reach him, and he had to injure what had once been his soldiers. The more he went on, the more Iwaizumi felt guilty. He hated this war.</p><p>"Well well, who we have here" said a voice from behind.</p><p>He recognized it immediately: Atsumu Miya. The demon didn’t even give him time to reply that he immediately attacked him, making him stagger backwards.</p><p>"Miya, I don't want to kill you" Iwaizumi said dryly, causing a mocking smile in the demon.</p><p>"As if you could do it!" Atsumu exclaimed, hitting him again, this time injuring him in the arm.</p><p>Iwaizumi began to defend himself and for a moment he prevailed, as he used his power on his sword, managing to wound Atsumu. The demon, furious, used his power and smashed the knight straight to the ground. Hajime couldn't move and Miya slowly approached him, grinning.</p><p>"Finally I’ll have the pleasure of killing you with my own hands…not even Kuroo will be able to stop me anymore" Atsumu said pleased, licking his lips.</p><p>"Kuroo?!" Hajime asked, shocked, as he squirmed.</p><p>“He always tried to protect you, somehow. You were Oikawa's favorite, and he obviously had to be under his orders” Miya said, irritated.</p><p>“But now you are not. You’ll never be again” he added.</p><p>"Wasn't it Kuroo who manipulated Hinata's mind?" Iwaizumi asked, more to himself than to Atsumu.</p><p>“Manipulating minds is Kuroo's power. But we twins have an extra power beyond our own. Samu has the water, I have the air. But together we can copy everyone else's powers” Miya said with a laugh.</p><p>"It was you…" Hajime said, shocked.</p><p>He was so sure that the culprit was Kuroo that he would never suspect the Miyas, much less Osamu.</p><p>"It was the Queen herself who ordered us to do it. But what does that matter?" Atsumu said, approaching the knight and passing the blade of his sword over his neck.</p><p>“Last prayers? Uh, no, it won't help” the demon said, then grabbing the sword with both hands to deliver the final blow.</p><p>All Iwaizumi could see was deep darkness. He had never felt such a thing before. Was it because he was dead? He felt something heavy crush his chest. It was definitely his heart. No…there’s something…Hajime opened his eyes and widened when he saw Kuroo above him.</p><p>"K-Kuroo?!" he exclaimed, rising slightly and surprised not to feel any pain.</p><p>Yet he was sure Atsumu had hit him. When he saw that blood was coming out of Kuroo's mouth, then he understood.</p><p>"Kuroo!" Iwaizumi yelled, shocked and worried, holding him by the shoulders.</p><p>"I don't know why you became a general…you don't know…even to defend yourself…" Kuroo managed, smiling.</p><p>A few tears began to fall from Iwaizumi's face as he looked at Tetsuro in regret.</p><p>"Oikawa…he told me to protect you…it was my job…" was all the black-haired demon could say, before leaving.</p><p>"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…!" Hajime whispered, frustrated and furious.</p><p>Kuroo died in his arms and he laid him gently on the ground.</p><p>“I'll come back to you…wait here for me” Iwaizumi said, running away.</p><p>As if a dead man could walk.</p><p>Iwaizumi ran, furious, in pain. Kuroo had just died in his arms and he had always blamed him for everything, when the real culprit was the Queen, Oikawa's mother. Atsumu and Osamu were just his puppets. Understandable, since he was the grandson of her husband's killer.</p><p>“Iwaizumi-san! Hinata…” Kageyama said in shock, running towards him.</p><p>Hajime realized it had to be serious. When he reached Hinata, he was on the ground, with a rather deep wound in his shoulder.</p><p>"I-Iwa…san…" was all the little guy managed to say, before spitting blood.</p><p>"Who did it?" Hajime said, kneeling beside the boy.</p><p>"A sorcerer…he had black wavy hair…" Kageyama replied, somewhat worried about his companion.</p><p>“Sakusa. He's one of the most powerful sorcerers in black magic" Kenma said, appearing beside them and gesturing to Iwaizumi to step aside.</p><p>"Will you be able to save him?" the general asked the sorcerer.</p><p>"I should, but it won't be easy," Kenma said monotonously.</p><p>Hajime nodded, then hurried off.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san!?" he heard Kageyama calling him.</p><p>But he still had to do one thing. He still had to find the Demon King. He had to deal with Oikawa one more time.</p><p>He found him nowhere, he couldn’t have disappeared. He wasn’t a coward.</p><p>He felt something hit him in the back, like a whip, invisible. He fell to the ground, then turned around. The Demon King stared at him from all his height, with a cold gaze.</p><p>"Oikawa…" Iwaizumi said, but another blow hit him, this time in the face, leaving a noticeable trail of blood.</p><p>The knight coughed, spitting a little blood, and wiped his lips, looking up at what was once his best friend.</p><p>He got up slowly, then clenched his fists, staring the demon king in the eye.</p><p>"Tooru" he tried to speak to him again.</p><p>Clearly, Oikawa didn't want to hear a single word of what he had to say, so much so that he tried to hit him again, but Iwaizumi activated his power, forming a screen in front of him and the invisible whip disappeared.</p><p>Without saying anything, they began to fight, one using the demonic powers, the other the divine powers that he had imbued on the sword. Iwaizumi didn't want to hurt him, so he always avoided hitting him directly. Tooru, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He seemed to want him dead.</p><p>Hajime managed to pin him against a tree, leaving him no way to move.</p><p>"Listen to me, you dumbass!" Iwaizumi yelled at him, exasperated.</p><p>"I told you to get out of my sight…" Oikawa said, holding his breath.</p><p>"And I did it! Damn it, I've always done everything for you, but you're too self-centered to understand that!" Hajime exclaimed angrily.</p><p>"Yes, I am! But I trusted you!" the other snapped, furious.</p><p>"You betrayed me without thinking it twice, and you have no idea…you have no idea how much this has hurt me…" Oikawa said, his voice breaking.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes widened to see tears forming in Oikawa's beautiful eyes. Tooru felt this way because of what he believed Iwaizumi had done. But he hadn't done anything. He had to clarify immediately. He couldn't bear to see him cry.</p><p>"Oikawa, listen to me" the knight said, but the Demon King still refused to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Tooru…look at me" Hajime said, gently lifting his face, forcing him to look at him.</p><p>“I've never betrayed you. I would never betray you. You are too important to me, no matter what you think, that's just the way it is"</p><p>"Iwa…" Oikawa said, but was immediately interrupted by the knight.</p><p>“All this time I believed that Kuroo was the cause of all this. Kuroo…he died to protect me, Tooru, and I’ll never forgive myself for that” Iwaizumi said, as tears forcefully tried to roll down his face.</p><p>"Who…who did it?" Oikawa asked in a whisper, shocked by the news.</p><p>"Atsumu. All this time, it’s always been Atsumu. But there’s one thing you need to know…" Iwaizumi said, but was hit in the shoulder by an invisible force, and collapsed in Tooru's arms.</p><p>"Iwa-chan!" exclaimed the Demon King, shocked and worried, as Hajime gritted his teeth tightly from the pain the wound in his shoulder caused him.</p><p>“Excuse me, your majesty, but I had to protect you. After all, he was trying to kill you” Atsumu said smiling, with a tone of irony, looking at the wound he had just inflicted on the knight with a pleased expression.</p><p>Oikawa, furious, desperate, placed Hajime gently on the ground.</p><p>"T-Tooru…" Iwaizumi tried to say, stopping him.</p><p>“Don't worry, Iwa-chan. I'll be with you right away”</p><p>That said, Oikawa stood up to face Astumu Miya as his palms began to catch fire.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" the King asked his demon.</p><p>"There are things I cannot reveal to you, your majesty" Miya said, grinning.</p><p>“Do you dare to rebel against me?! You know well that I can destroy you with a snap of my fingers, you’re worth nothing” Oikawa said furiously, with burning eyes.</p><p>"I know it well, but the one who sends me is much more powerful than you, so I’m not afraid of you" Atsumu replied dryly, preparing for the imminent clash.</p><p>They began to fight fiercely, Oikawa's power was immense. Iwaizumi had never seen him in action, he inspired terror. His body was now completely engulfed in flames, he had lost control. Atsumu, on the other hand, seemed to have turned into a tornado.</p><p>Wind was more effective on fire, but Oikawa was much more powerful. Atsumu, cornered, managed to grab the sword that Iwaizumi had left on the ground. It was still imbued with divine power, so he could mortally wound Oikawa.</p><p>"No…" Hajime hissed, trying to get up to stop him.</p><p>"You're not the one I have to kill" Atsumu said to Oikawa, lowering his sword, then staring at Hajime.</p><p>“Don't even think about it, Miya. You'll have to pass over my corpse first, however I don't think you'll ever succeed” Oikawa said, throwing a fireball at him.</p><p>Atsumu, however, thanks to Iwaizumi's sword, managed to cancel the blow. Tooru's eyes widened.</p><p>"Surprised? It’s the divine power of your knight, after all" Miya commented, smiling.</p><p>Atsumu raised his sword, ready to kill his King. Oikawa turned, to look Hajime in the eye one last time, to take the memory of those green eyes with him when he left. But Hajime was gone. He wasn’t there anymore.</p><p>A heartbreaking scream made him turn around. Now there’s just pure terror in his eyes. Iwaizumi stared at him, smiling as a trail of blood oozed from his lower lip.</p><p>He had served as his shield. He had protected him. He had stood between him and Atsumu, and now the sword was piercing his chest.</p><p>"Tooru…" said the knight, in a faint voice.</p><p>Oikawa couldn't bear it. He took Iwaizumi and pulled him to him, along with the sword. "No!" Hajime exclaimed, forcing himself to scream as the sword pierced Oikawa's chest.</p><p>Both were now linked by that deadly weapon. Tooru tried not to scream in pain, but couldn't. It was painful. Hajime placed his hands on his cheeks so that he could look him straight in the eye.</p><p>"Oikawa…why…why did you do it?!" the knight asked him, with the last strength he had left.</p><p>"I certainly couldn't let you go alone, Iwa-chan" Tooru said laughing, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>"You are really a dumbass, Shittykawa" Iwaizumi said, pale.</p><p>Oikawa coughed, spitting blood. Both were dying.</p><p>"I had to protect you…I…you mustn’t die…no…" Iwaizumi grumbled, now losing his mind.</p><p>"Iwa-chan…" Oikawa said, taking his face in his hands.</p><p>The green eyes rested on the fiery red ones of the demon.</p><p>“I couldn't think of a world without you, Hajime. I'd rather die than live in a world without my Iwa-chan. I'm just sorry you have to follow me…” Tooru said, smiling.</p><p>Iwaizumi approached him and Oikawa rested his forehead against that of his knight. Hajime closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face.</p><p>"Tooru…I lo…" he said, but the words stopped.</p><p>His vision began to blacken and it was only when his head dropped completely against Oikawa's that the demon understood: Hajime was dead.</p><p>The Demon King cried desperately, holding him in his arms. It wasn't long before he reached him too.</p><p>"I love you too, Iwa-chan" Tooru said, and then collapsed to the ground, along with Iwaizumi's body.</p><p>The Demon King and his knight died on that night of war, holding each other in each other’s arms, as it should have been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>